In The Arms Of An Angel
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Yami is helper and worrior to lost souls, one night after work he notices something odd in an allay way, he gose and checks it out. What he finds will be an adventure of a life time that can easily over top his over advantures. Anuz dies and Yaoi. DONE!
1. Finding him

mHi ya, its nice to meet ya all, my names yamiyugi23 and this is my first ever fan fiction. So be nice and I will expect any ideas on how you people out there feel its best to develop the story!

Yugi and Yami: you heard yamiyugi23, be nice, help is accepted and review and be super nice to Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5 too!

Also, I'm doing this story with Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5, so any thing the same with each other or so is OK!

The summary: Yami walks home from a stressful day at work. As the sun comes up Yami sees something in the alley, he stops and looks in to find…..

yamiyugi23: I do not own Yu-GI-OH, and there will be lots of Anuz bashing and if I do it right, Yaoi!

On with the story:

---------------------------------------------------------------:

Ch 1

Yami's POV:

The sun was rising in the sky, God, last night's work was the worst; and I'm still waiting for those damn doctors to hurry up and tell me what's wrong with that little one!

You see:

_Flash back_

"That last soul sure did put up a nasty fight!" I exclaimed.

"Ha-ha! Yami that was not as bad as the last soul, so cheer up!" says Jou.

"Fine, fine! See ya tomorrow night. I'm going home it's midnight already!" I sighed tiredly.

"'Kay, see ya Yami." says Jou.

I had split up Jou and been walking for half an hour now. I was about to turn a corner when I saw a bright light from an alley across the road.

As I run towards the light, I see street punks running from the alley and blaming each other about what just happened.

I made my way to the entrance of the alley and there was another bright light. I stopped, had a second to gather my courage. This could be another lost soul needing help; and this sort of thing is my job right?

I cautiously walk into the alley and there, I saw, was a young boy. He was almost identical to me, but he held the aura of purity and innocence. I look into those gem-like Amethyst eyes and keeping eye contact with him while I run up to him and gently hold his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked up at me and walked backwards into that light of a street light. There I could see cuts and bruises all over him and one across his neck and others across his chest and legs. He stands there breathing and shaking. We stare at each other for a while; and then I notice that he is about to fall.

I run to him and catch him before he could hit the ground. (ME: original, I know! Yugi and Yami: shhhh! Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5: sorry! ) I stand there looking at him; and then it hit me! I should not be looking at this beautiful creature! He needs medical help, now and fast!

_End of flash back_

Any way, that's how I got to be here, in a hospital, at about 6 o' clock in the morning; and waiting for news on this beautiful angle of a boy!

I hear the doctor call my name. He takes me into a separate room. We sit down; and then I ask the question.

"Is he alright, doctor?" I ask

"Well" the doctor starts "We found out that his name is Yugi, he's an orphan and his condition is ……

Review and rate, if ya want use to continue!

Yami: Please review and rate, I want to know what happens to my poor Yugi!!

Yugi: I do live don't I?

Me; Yes but there is a few……problems.

Yugi and Yami: what …… problems?

Me: review and rate if ya want to find out!

Yami and Yugi: YOU HERD HER! REIVEW AND RATE, IF YA WON'T TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!!


	2. Hope

Arms of an angle: Chapter 2 – Hope

Me: Hi everyone, sorry that the update took so long but you can blame collage and getting hit by a car for that!

Yami: ok?! So, what's going to happen to my abiou and me?

Yugi: I WANT TO KNOW!!!!

Me: Sugar?

Yami: Yep!

Me: ah, hang on, Yugi could you please do the disclaimer?

Yugi: YEP YEP, SURE, SURE,

Yamiyugi23 or Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5 does not own yugioh or any other anime or manga show or story. Now on with the show!

Last Time: Read the last chapter, I'm too lazy at this time of the morning.

And thank you Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5

Ch 2

"I've got to get him help!" Thought Yami. "I know!" The thought struck him like lightning to a rod.

With the strange look alike in his arms still asleep, Yami carried him towards his work. (in case you have not figured it out, Yugi is the strange look alike and has made his wings disappeared) As they entered Yami's work place

(I can think of a name, so PLEASE people out there, give me a few ideas and remember it's got to do with ghosts, ghouls and spirits)

His boss, Seto Kaiba, stepped out.

Kaiba blinked when he saw Yugi in Yami's arms. His eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing with that boy?!"

Yami tensed up and winced when Kaiba yelled at him "I found him in an ally way being attacked and….."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, expecting Yami to finish. "And... what?"

Yami took a long breath. "And then there was a big light and angle wings appeared and I caught him and he said "Yugi".

Kaiba shifted his stance slightly. "Ooh, ok, well Yami you can…"

Just then Yugi begins to stir…

YUGI'S POV:

What the hell happened? I get sucked from my home through that bloody time dimension hole to this place and then I find my self being attacked by these weird people!!!! Aahhh! My body feels so heavy; I'll try and open my eyes. Huh? What are those two men doing standing there looking at me? One of the men has brown hair and blue eyes (Kaiba) and he looks scary but I can see a strange kindness to him. Huh?! The other man is holding me and I just notice, this one looks like me and I think that he might be my darkness, I hope! I feel so safe and protected in his arms. I'm growing tired. I'll just make my self comfortable on my "hopefully to soon or real darkness" The child let out a contented sigh.

YAMI'S POV:

I look down and I see him staring at me, so I smile back. I'm getting this weird feeling that I should protect him and love him, but I think that I should leave the love for now and I promise on Ra and Osiris that I will protect this little one. I feel him snuggle up and go back to unconsciousness. Get well soon my little Tenshi.

NORMAL POV:

"Yami, you should really take him to Isis in the healing chambers. She could help a lot; and he looks pretty batted up." Kaiba suggested.

"Thanks Kaiba. I'll do that. See ya." Says a smiling Yami. He then turns and runs as fast as he can to Isis in the healing chambers.

"God, a soon to be couple. With all these other couples around there'll be something to see. I have a feeling that with those two, (Yami and Yugi) things are going to get pretty lively around here." Says Kaiba. He turns around and walks back to his office.

AT THE HEALING CHAMBERS:

"Isis, help, Yugi needs your help!" Bellows Yami.

Isis comes out of her office and is about to tell Yami off, but then she sees Yugi and takes him away from Yami

(both Yami and Yugi frowned, yes I know Yugi is unconscious but so?)

and rushes him in and tells Yami to wait outside and she will come and get him when she is done.

1 Hour later:

"Yami? What are you doing here?" Kaiba says as he walks past.

"Kaiba? Oh I was just waiting, I can't go in because of Isis." Replies a worried and slightly grouchy Yami.

"Ah, well…" Kaiba starts speaking, but Isis comes out of the healing camber. (I forgot that people will properly were what they were on the show unless I say so)

"How is Yugi?" Asks a worried Yami.

Isis says "Well Yugi's condition is…"

CLIFFHANGER.

Yugi and Yami: your going to leave it their?

Me: Yep, I've got writes block and I am going on holiday for a couple of weeks too, got to get packing. But I promise that if people R+R, I will write the next chapter by hand and it will be up when I get back off holiday but that all depends on you people!

Yami and Yugi: PLEASE R+R, WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

And thank you Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5


	3. Pictures and Authors note

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh unless it's my books, cards, games and DVD's that I brought.

Hi everyone! 

It's me, yamiyugi23, (Yami: She hasn't died just forgot that she was writing this story) Yami, SHUT UP! (Yugi: That wasn't very nice Yami, say sorry) Yah, say sorry Yami! (Yami: Yugi, Hikira, why are you listening to yamiyugi23?) (Yugi: The great and brilliant and smart yamiyugi23 has SUGAR and she is giving me a cool picture, and before you start again (Yami: hay!) I think you should give yamiyugi23 a chance to say what's going to happen ok?) (Yami: OK!)

Thank You Yami and Yugi, right with everything that's going on (like college, my b-day and looking after my grandma) I am ¼ away in writing the next chapter! Sorry it is taking so long.

To make it up to you I found this pictures that Yugi and Yami looks like so far in the story, I might put in more picture of them in the story as they change, so I don't have describe everything (and kill my fingers) I will give you the hyper links and if they don't work, (if you have had a go at EVERYTHING, copy and pasting, or clicking on the link) than e-mail me with your e-mail addresses or some way of me getting the pictures to you and I will.

Right this is the hyperlink for what Yugi will look like (Yugi: am I cute? Yamiyugi23: See for your self):

http/ is what Yami will look like (Yami: oh joy, I'm being sarcastic by the way.):

http/i187. you like them, I will try to get the next chapter up and any ideas that can help me will be used or I will use them at future chapters.

Yamiyugi23, Yami and Yugi shouts: SORRY ABOUT THE VERY BAD SPELLING.


	4. Is Yugi alright?

The real chapter:

Yami Yugi: YAMIYUGI23 DOSE NOT OWN YUGIOH, SO GET ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!

YamiYugi23: All right, Alright, also this chapter is for all those brilliant and kind and caring people out there who reviewed. Also, I'm giving up with POV's until I improve. On with the chapter:

Yami Yugi: Yay, new chapter!

AND thank you Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5

ch 3

_Last time:_

"_Yami? What are you doing here?" Kaiba says as he walks past._

"_Kaiba? Oh I was just waiting, I can't go in because of Isis." replies a worried and slightly grouchy Yami._

"_Ah, well…"Kaiba starts speaking, but Isis comes out of the healing chamber._

"_How is Yugi?" Asks a worried Yami._

_Isis says, "well Yugi's condition is…"_

This Time:

Iris says. "Well Yugi's condition is… he is going to make it just fine, but…"

Yami interrupts. "What, is he ok? What wrong?!"

Isis glares at Yami for interrupting and replies "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Yugi will be alright; but because of the attack, he was hit across his head putting him into a healing coma; but Yugi should be alright. He will just tire easily, even with that Yugi will be alright. Probably just a little scared; and most likely traumatized from this attack. Yami, if you didn't get to him when you did…..well he's ok now!"

Yami asks. "Can I see him?"

Isis replies with a knowing smile "Sure, because he's in your care when he wakes up as you are the only one who will be able to look after him."

"You can have a month or two off as you need a holiday. You've been working too hard and I get time away from you." Says a smirking Kaiba.

Isis and Kaiba walks off together, talking as if plotting and knowing something with knowing smiles, smirks and whispers.

Yami walks into Yugi's room and looks down at him on the bed. As Yami is looking at Yugi he thinks 'I have to protect Yugi, I don't know why but I feel I have to, but I don't mind he's like something really special to me'.

As Yami sits there and thinks of all the great things that himself and Yugi can do, the sun comes out from behind the clouds and brightens up. (did I say it was raining before? Because it was but as Yami and Yugi are together and everything is alright, or is it?) Yami looks out the window and than at Yugi.

"Wake up Yugi, you don't know what you're missing, and I'm…..worried about you." Sighs Yami

Yugi just lies there, (still in the healing coma thingy) but without anyone noticing, Yugi smiles at Yami's warm words.

Elsewhere, in a bad guy's hidden lair:

"So, have you killed that little brat of a Hikari yet?" A silky and evil voice speaks. (a lot like old Voldie's voice, don't own HP)

"N-n-n-no sir, we c-c-c-c-c-c, (takes a big breathe, like Worm tail, don't own HP) couldn't." stutters a minion.

"And why not you stuttering idiot?" Angrily replies the boss.

"Because somebody came and saved him sir. The stranger was like an older and more darker version of the squirt." Replies a cocky and sarcastic minion.

Their boss looks at them with the evil red eyes of a devil cat; (all bad guys got to have scary eyes!) and the two minions braced them self for their punishment, but their boss just bursts out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha, well done my lowly minions, We have just found a Yami and Hikari, Ba and Ka, or a Light and Darkness".

As the minions leave their boss' red cat like eyes gleam with evil thoughts and says to himself.

"I will take this pair of light and darkness and use them for…."

To be continued: (with some reviews)

YamiYugi23: there you go a new chapter up.

Yami: Finally!

Yugi: not to be mean but aren't the chapters at the start a bit mixed up?

Yami: And there was a plot line starting to come out too! _goes of to sulk and send things to the shadow realm, Yugi goes of to try and stop him_

YamiYugi23: Thank you every single one individuals for the great reviews especially Atemu Yugi Lover34, YaoiYaoiYeah and Protector Of The Nameless and thank you to everyone who reviewed even if I didn't mention your name.


	5. strange visitors

Yami: yamiyugi23 does not own yugioh

Yami: yamiyugi23 does not own yugioh

Yugi: Now get on with the next chapter, please?!

yamiyugi23: that's right everyone, I got an extra day of college because of some details that aren't important. But because I have this extra day of college I can add another chapter up earlier than I ever thought I could (I also have little college things to do for a change) but even after the Easter break I will try to update more often but only if you want me too!

Yugi Yami: On with the next chapter!!

Last time:

As the minions leave the bosses red cat like eyes gleam with evil thoughts and says to him, "I will take this pair of light and darkness and use them for…."

This time:

2 weeks later – (yes, I'm too lazy to write that 2 weeks part, just use your inmagtion for part ok?)

Iris walks into the room where Yugi (still in the healing coma thingy) and Yami are.

Iris says "Yami, there are 3 men that I found wandering around reception (the 2 minions and their boss).

Yami moves Yugi's hair out of Yugi's eyes and replies "But that's impossible Iris, Kiba already did a check on Yugi and found out that he has no living family or friends. That's one of the reasons that Yugi is staying with me".

Iris smiles, (one of those I'm plotting something and I don't give a damn if I'm going to tell you what I'm plotting) and says " I'll let Rebecca get rid of them, she's been getting board recently. Iris also added to her self as an after thought 'it will also stop other people trying to take Yugi for there own and maybe even Yami if it comes to that level).

Yami says "all right, Let Rebecca lose on them, 'poor souls'".

Yami smirks (and does that great Yami lauage) and Iris walks of smiling with a little glint in her eyes.

Sometime Later:

"Boss!, look, someone's final here" says the sarcastic minion (from now on he will be known as the s-minion) 

"About time" snarled the boss

y-y-y-y-yeah" says the stuttering minion (from now on he will be known as st-minion)

The 2 minions and their boss look to see Rebecca giggling (like when Yugi first meet her in the yugioh show – I saw the English verson so it might be different for someone else, sorry) "Miss. Iris says that I'm to play with you, let's start!"

The 3 men where about to say something when a thick vapour of fog appeared behind Rebecca , then Rebecca shouts "We will play altogether, right teddy?, right shadow ghoul?"

The boss and his minions look behind Rebecca to see the shadow ghoul (looking extremely scary) behind her, as soon as the 3 men looked at the shadow ghoul they started running out of the building and shadow ghoul follows with Rebecca's orders and 'plays' with them. They look back to see shadow ghoul coming after them and they run ever faster and farer away than before (you know, like how Team Rocket runs away from Ash, Misty and Broke in Pokemon with the dust behind them, I don't own Pokemon).

With shadow ghouls order complete, he (shadow ghoul is a he isn't he?).

Rebecca goes to Yami and Yugi's (wait a minute) room, and says "I got rid of the silly men Yami, they were fun to play with".

Yami replies with "Thanks Rebecca"

Rebecca starts to walk out the door but half way she turns around, looks at Yami, seems lost in thought for a minute and than says " That's alright Yami, oh!! Good Morning Yugi". She than counties to walk out of the room while having a very interesting conversation to her teddy.

Yami looks in shock at Yugi to see that Yugi is looking at him with a tired and sheepish smile. 

Yami shouts "YOUR AWAKE, I've got to get Iris and ……." Yami continues to mutter to himself as Yugi looks at Yami.

Yugi looks at Yami and thinks 'I like him, his funny, hope he is my darkness, I really really like him and feel very closely attracted to him for some reason.'

Than Yami realizing what he is doing say "oh, sorry, I'm Yami, how are you and what your name?"

Yugi looks at Yami and says "……

\ Keep going

\ To be continued (depending on the reviews)

Yami: That was another chapter for everyone. I liked the Rebecca bit and Yugi woken up!!

Yugi: I finally woken up! What did I say, tell me!!

yamiyugi23: I managed to get you not only 1 chapter up but 2 now so every one happy, this chapter will be my 3 chapter in 1 month (March) instead of 1 chapter a year/month. Hope you liked the chapter, you will have to wait until next chapter for Yugi to speak. Hopefully as it's Easter break I might be able to add another chapter if possible. I might take a while as I'm out of ideas at the moment. Ideas welcome. Review if you want the next chapter up.

Yugi Yami: Please review, so we can see what happens to Yugi!!


	6. Yugi wakes up!

Yamiyugi23: Sorry that I haven't updated like I said I would but my gran has taken a turn for the worse and now I'm having to cope with looking after her and decifeing which HND course to do to get me into uni, so please, I'm sorry.

Yami and Yugi: Yeah!! And here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy!!.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you alright" Yami ask's Yugi.

"………"Yugi just stares at Yami thinking, 'his cute, but what lanuage is he talking in?'

"Can't you understand me?". Yugi shakes his head at Yami.

Yugi gets to try and stand up but as he dose the room starts spinng. And he nearly falls on the floor.

"Careful little one, we don't want you to get hurt now do we,? Whats your name? Can you understand me?" Ask's Yami while he lets Yugi sit in his lap so Yugi can't try anything like he just did now.

Yugi thinks 'I wonder what he is saying, I better do something to change that, cause……' here, Yugi dose a little evil, cute giggle and looks at Yami in the eyes.

"Little one, what's wrong? Whats happening? Don't worry, just stay with me!!" say's Yami.

Now, while Yami is tring to be a knight in shining armour for Yugi, his mind feels like someone is in his mind and looking at everything and it feels weird, (think of Harry Potter and the Occelmey and Legiamey thingey).

"Hi Yami!!" Says Yugi while looking cutely with his big amtheyst eyes, "I'm Yugi, I'm a me, you're a human, what are all those things I saw in your mind?"

Yami looks at Yugi, his face goes bright red and he faints.

"Yami are you alright? Yami? Yami? Yami?" Yugi says this while poking Yami with a finger.

Just then Iris,Seto and Rebbaca walks in. They see Yugi and Yugi see's them. Seto, look's at Yugi, Yugi cockes his head to the side and says "HI!! I'm Yugi and this (points at Yami) is Yami and his mine."

Seto replies "That's nice, just make sure he gets his work done and then I don't care what he dose" Seto then walks out of the office muttering something about devil in an angles cotheing.

"Hi Yugi, I'm Rebbaca, want to eat sugar togther?" She ask's.

"OK, But will my Yami be out?" replies Yugi.

Rebbaca says yes and drags Yugi out of the room to get sugar.

Iris watches them go and then looks at Yami and say's to herself more then anything else, "Yami, just wait to see what the future will bring you and Yugi".

Iris puts Yami on the bed Yugi was just on (Yugi isn't human if you haven't already guessed so he dosen't hell like humans) and sits down to read her book.

MeanWhile:

Rebbaca and Yugi are in the café (is that what the are? I'm English so sorry if I say weird things) look at each other and giggle cute/evilly and as the camra zooms out for this chapter they shout…..

"**SUGAR, YOU ARE OUR LEADER!!!"**

Until next time… AND LOOK AT THE TALKS BELOW BECAUSE THIS IS A CHALLENGE.

TO be continued..

Yamiyugi23: Hi every one, hope you liked the chapter!! BUT……I was wondering if anyone could do me a favour and write a fanfiction for me.

Yami: DO you really think they would!! NO NO NO.

Yugi: Be nice Yami, and you don't even know about it…

Yamiyugi23: Thank you, I KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T WRITE ANITA BLAKE ON THIS STIE BUT YOU CAN ON OTHERS SO YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

anyway, I would like to read a yugioh and Anita Blake crossover. It's where the Anita Blake gang finds the Hikiras (lights) and helps them get back to their yami's (darks) and then the become friends and they fight evil and everything together. If anyone dose take this challenge up then please tell me so you can message me on my profile or tell me when and PLEASE DO review.


	7. Yugi's sugar high and poor Yami

Heeeey! It's Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5! I'm doing a beta chapter for yamiyugi23... Even though I've never done one before. (But you don't know that *wink*)

Yami: … You just told them that you've never done a beta.

… . shuddap Yami

Yami: ugh… *rolls his eyes*

Anyways! On with the chapter! ^^ WARNING: Yugi on a sugar high

Disclaimer: the story belongs to YamiYugi23 and the YGO characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

Ch. 7

"Yami… Yami…"

"Ng…" 'Ugh… my head… what happened?'

"YAMI!"

Yami's eyes snapped open at Isis' voice in his ear and the pain she caused him. He glared up at her.

"Are you alright?" Isis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… I'm alright." The man slowly sat up in bed and looked around. 'Something's missing…'

"If you're looking for Yugi… he's not here." Kaiba said.

Yami's head snapped to him. "What do you mean?!" He yelled, glaring at his boss.

"Rebecca took him out for chocolate." Isis smiled.

Yami's eyes widened in horror. "Dear Ra! That's not a good thing!" He hurried climbed off the bed and made a rush for the door. "Why'd you let her do that?! We don't know what chocolate could do to Yugi!" Kaiba and Isis both shrugged their shoulders.

"… At least help me look for them!"

"Nah… I think I'll go back to work." Kaiba said as he walked away.

Isis giggled. "Check the café shop."

"Thank you!" Yami exclaimed and ran out of the room.

**Meanwhile: *tweet tweet***

Rebecca giggled as she watched Yugi chase butterflies and squirrels around the park. She knew Yami was going to hate her for this, but she didn't care. She was just glade to have a new playmate.

"REBECCA!"

The small blonde flinched slightly at the furious voice of Yami, but she put on an innocent, happy smile and turned to face the fuming man.

"Hiya Yami! What brings you here?" Rebecca smiled.

"Why did you take Yugi away from m-"

"YAMI!" Yugi smiled brightly upon seeing his darkness and pounced him to the ground.

"Ouf!" Yami winced some when his back hit the grass. "Yugi!" The man looked down at the innocent angel and smiled in relieve. "Thank Ra you're alright!"

"Yami! Rebecca gave me chocolate! And caffeine! And more chocolate!" Yugi's list went on and on, consisting mostly of sweets.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the boy, then glared over at Rebecca and wrapped his arms protectively around the lithe waist. In the back of his mind, he swore to never let Rebecca take Yugi out for chocolate ever again.

Rebecca smirked evilly and proudly.

"Yami! I love you!" Yugi cried out, throwing his arms around Yami's neck and rubbing his cheek against Yami's.

Yami sighed hopelessly. "Yes yes Yugi. Come on, let's get you to my place before it gets dark out."

"Ooh! But Yami! It's so nice out! We should totally run around chasing butterflies, and squirrels, and birds, and-" The list went continued as Yugi's sugar rush raced through his body. He stood up excitedly as he spoke, watching his Yami stand and brush off his pants.

*sweat drop* Yami stared down at his Tenshi, wondering how he should get the child-like boy to calm down. Hearing a giggle, he glared over at Rebecca. "You better tell me how to calm him down!"

"Mmm… I'd rather not." Rebecca giggled. "Bye bye!" She yelled and took off running.

"Rebecca!" Yami yelled, but when she made no signs of stopping, he sighed and sat down heavily on a nearby bench.

Yugi saw Yami sit down and smiled before sitting on the bench next to him. "Yami?"

"Hn?" Yami sighed and looked at the little angel.

Yugi said nothing, but just continued to smile at his darkness, his legs swinging back and forth. Yami sighed again and stood up.

"Come on Yugi… I'll race you home." Yami smiled challengingly.

"Oh! I wanna win!" Yugi exclaimed and shot off of the bench.

Yami laughed and chased after him, occasionally trying to grab his wrist or the back of his shirt. Yugi smiled back at him with his wide, innocent smile, his amethyst eyes gleaming with the joys of sugar coursing through his veins. As the angel rounded a corner, Yami used his last spurt of adrenalin to follow after him, only to be pounced by the smaller boy.

"Ack!" His crimson eyes widened and he struggled to keep his footing.

Yugi giggled, holding onto Yami's shoulders tightly. "Got ya!" The angel exclaimed.

Yami smiled. "So you did." He whispered, holding onto Yugi's waist tightly.

He slowly let Yugi down and held his hand as they made their way to his house. Yugi talked non-stop about whatever he saw, clutching Yami's hand in his own, occasionally hugging the man's arm happily. As they arrived, the sun was almost past the horizon. Yami unlocked the door and let Yugi enter first before shutting and locking it back up. Yugi looked around curiously. He gazed at paintings on the walls, items protected by glass walls and cabinets. Yami walked up behind Yugi as the angel yawned tiredly. He smiled.

"Looks like some of that sugar has finally been drained." He said. "Come on, the bedroom is upstairs. Maybe I have a shirt that'll work as a night gown for you."

Yugi smiled and followed Yami upstairs. As Yami rummaged through his closet and dresser, Yugi curled up on his bed and fell fast asleep.

"Hey I think –" Yami turned around and smiled. He walked up to the bed and stared down at Yugi face. He yawned and laid down behind Yugi, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close and tight before falling asleep himself.

Yay and theirs another chapter for you all!

Let's give a big shout out of our thanks to my wonderful beta: Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5!!!

I'm sorry to say that until some time next month this will be it cause I'm getting to the end of my college course, looking at HND's and university's and such, so until the summer holiday's ever one!!

And a big big big big big big thank you to Dark-Egyptian-Goddess5, who with out her help, this chapter would have never been done!


	8. Morning Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.

Yamiyugi23: Sorry that I haven't updated like I said I would but things have been mad here but I'm updating all of my stories so please enjoy them as all of them has been updated today or yesterday, the 26/06/2009, I'm sorry.

Yami and Yugi: Yeah!! And here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy!!.

Yamiyugi23: By the way, this chapter isn't Betaed yet by my beta but as soon as it is, I'll change the chapters for you but I do think waiting over a month or more is long enough to wait at the max.

**Chapter 8**

'Ouch!' was Yami's first thought of the day. Trying to remember what had made him so sore and with a head ache as well, he then remembered, Yugi and sugar, do not mix!

With a sigh, Yami looked out of the window which he had forgotten to close the curtains last night and he saw it was raining like cats and dogs outside with thunder and lightning going. They wouldn't be going outside then today.

'Right then, lets get on with the day,' Yami thought and he tried to get out of the bed only to find he couldn't. Looking to where what ever was stopping him from getting out of the bed, he saw it was just Yugi. It had seemed that some time in the night Yugi had come into his room and used his as a human pillow. So with a small smile, Yami carefully moved Yugi and got off the bed.

Turning around to see if he had woken up Yugi, Yami was glad to find that he hadn't, so he quietly started to walk to the bathroom but stopped when Yugi said his name. Turning around, the sight that Yami saw made his heart melt. Their was Yugi, still asleep but he was now using Yami's pillow as a teddy bear and Yugi thought the pillow was Yami.

'I better go and get ready for the day before sugar monster hear wakes up,' thought Yami with a smile, he then turned and walked into the bathroom and did his daylily routine of getting up and ready for the day.

Coming out of the bathroom (and being careful not to stub his toe) Yami went to his wardrobe and rummage around for something.

"I know their in her somewhere," Yami muttered to himself. He had NEVER thrown anything away; neither did his parents, so all his old childhood clothes where still in the wardrobe and they where the correct size for Yugi.

"Ah ha! Here they are!" Yami gave a triumphant cry, then he remembered the sleeping sugar monster and in the process of pulling what he needed out of the wardrobe and checking on Yugi, he banged his head on the wardrobe.

After rubbing his head sheepishly, Yami carries the box of clothes for Yugi into the bedroom, and then he leaves them in a corner of the room where Yugi knows that they are for him to wear. Looking at his own choice of clothes for the day, Yami chooses loss fitting dark blue trousers, a baggy t-shirt with the three Egyptian god monsters on it (you know the ones, from the god card, right?), he then chose just to wear slipper socks on his feet.

After finishing dressing himself, Yami looked over at Yugi and with a smile; he saw that Yugi was fast asleep, cutely cuddling his pillow. Now knowing that Yugi was alright, Yami walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

As Yami reaches into the cupboard to get the frying pan and loud bang of thunder followed by a flash of lightening made Yami bang his head on the on the cupboard.

"Ouch!" shouts Yami, as he was rubbing his head a cute and sleepy voice came from behind making Yami smile.

"Yami? What's wrong?" asked a sleepy Yugi. Yugi was wearing the same style of clothes as Yami was except his slipper socks had little clouds on them, his baggy trousers was light blue instead of dark blue and Yugi had 'believe in the heart of the cards' with lots of different duel monsters around the writing. What caught Yami's attention was the old book in Yugi's hand.

"I'm alright, sugar monster," Yami smiled as this got Yugi to giggle "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have what ever you are having," said Yugi with a smile.

"Alright then it's a full cooked breakfast it is (here I mean an English cooked breakfast as I don't know another one) and afterwards I'll read you that book," Yami said with a smirk causing Yugi to sequel in delight.

They quickly eat their breakfast and cleaned up. After they had cleaned up, Yugi dragged Yami into the living room and got him to sit on the couch to read the book.

"This book is called 'In the arms of an angel' it was one of my favourites when I was a child and my mother use to tell it me as a bedtime story," Yami told Yugi as they got comfy and Yami began to read the legend called 'In the arms of an angel'.

**To be continued…**

**Yamiyugi23: Hi every one, hope you liked the chapter!! I'll take any ideas you can give me for this story! Also, could you please give me ideas for the story that Yami is going to read Yugi or you'll have to wait another year for me to update until my plot bunnies come back.**

**Yami: DO you really think they would!! NO NO NO. So we will be waiting for another year, huh?**

**Yugi: Be nice Yami, and you don't even know about it…**

**Yamiyugi23: Thank you, also, please rate and review! ^-^**


	9. Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.

Yamiyugi23: Thanks **yugixyamiyaoilover for the legend! You rule! Thank you so much!**

Yami and Yugi: Yeah!! Its great!! And here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy!!.

Yamiyugi23: By the way, this chapter isn't Betaed yet by my beta.

**Chapter 9**

"_This book is called 'In the arms of an angel' it was one of my favorites when I was a child and my mother use to tell it me as a bedtime story," Yami told Yugi as they got comfy and Yami began to read the legend called 'In the arms of an angel'._

Light and Darkness are two equal halves. People believe that without darkness, light will have nothing to brighten. Without light, darkness will have nothing to take away and shield. Darkness would always cover the sky to protect its love the sun from harm.

The people of one certain kingdom were raised on this concept. With every birth the people are paired off. Every baby born a Hikari was found a Yami. Yami's were always the ones born first and turned one before the Hikari were born. The pairings never mattered. Boy with Boy, Girl with Girl, or Boy with Girl. None of it was looked down on. The most  
common couple of the day was Boy with Boy.

Prince Heba was the only living blood royal left of the kingdom of his home. This boy was born a Hikari. He had wings a bright amethyst which was the highest for a Hikari. Hikaris were all born with white wings, but as their powers grew, the color of their wings changed to different light colors.

Yami's were born with black wings like a demon. As the Yami's powers grew their wings changed to different dark colors.

Heba was a good kid and used to have a wonderful mate. People were jealous of the Prince's mate, because Heba was a beautiful site. He had silk like pale skin, shoulder length black hair, and amethyst eyes to match his wings.

Atemu, the prince's mate, had been a commoner before he was moved into the kingdom. He had dark tan skin, shoulder length black hair with crimson  
highlights, and dark evil looking crimson eyes. His wings were a dark crimson to show the highest level for a Yami.

When Heba had been born and it was realized he was a Hikari. The King and Queen quickly sent out all soldiers to find his Yami. If a Hikari and Yami are  
separated too long after birth, they die within a few years.

When Atemu was found, he was bought to the palace and both were put under heavy guards until a ceremony could take place to bond them.

The adviser to the King and Queen became extremely jealous of Atemu once he had seen the new born prince. The adviser was a Yami himself, but his mate had already been found and their bond was strong. He loved the woman, but Heba had  
so much more beautiful.

Je vais dominer le monde (basically meaning 'I will rule the world) decided that after the ceremony was  
performed he would steal away the Yami and send him away. He knew killing Atemu would kill Heba, so sending Atemu away would keep him alive. Once  
the ceremony is performed a Hikari and Yami do not have to be so close anymore.

Around the time Heba and Atemu were ten, the ceremony was performed and that night Je vais dominer le monde stole Atemu in his sleep. He opened a portal and sent the boy to some unknown place.

The palace had been in an uproar the next day. The King and Queen sent soldiers out to look high and low for the lost Yami. With out Atemu, Heba  
could not take the throne or give the kingdom an heir. Je vais dominer le monde approached the King and Queen some days later with a proposal. He told them that even though he has taken on a mate, a ceremony could be preformed to bond Heba with him so Heba could take the throne and still give the kingdom it's heir.

The King and Queen were beyond mad. They started to believe Je vais dominer le monde had something to do with Atemu disappearing. They had noticed a change in Je vais dominer le monde sense Heba's birth and they didn't like it. They told the adviser it was very kind of him to try and help, but they were sure Atemu would come home soon.

5 years went by and no such luck on finding Atemu. Heba went on with his studies to become the next King, even if his parents would not give him the throne until Atemu returned.

Je vais dominer le monde became obsessed with wanting Heba and the throne. He formed a plan to  
kill the King and Queen so Heba would be forced to marry another and take the throne.

The King and Queen were killed as planned. It seemed an assassin had come into their room and stabbed both in the heart in their sleep.

Heba was beyond upset. He didn't know what to do anymore. First his mate had been kidnapped and now his parents were dead. Je vais dominer le monde made a move on Heba to try and convince him to marry him, trying to say that was what Heba's parents wanted if Atemu couldn't be found.

Heba didn't no what to do. The kingdom needed a ruler and Heba couldn't rule without his mate.

Je vais dominer le monde, thinking he had won, had started planning a ceremony for a bonding and told the kingdom that Prince Heba would become the new ruler with him at the prince's side.

The people of the kingdom were furious. Heba was a sweet and kind boy and he deserved to rule the kingdom happy, not bonded to a power hungry adviser. People started searching harder for Atemu, hoping to save the prince.

The people wish there was a law saying you couldn't bond with someone if you already had a mate. Some people planned to kill the adviser's mate, so  
the adviser would die.

Three people in the palace had a different plan. They talked to their Prince and worked on getting him out of the palace. Three of Heba's closet friends  
decided to get Heba away from the palace and let him search for his missing mate.

Hikaris could easily find their mate, if the mate was close by. For an example, when Heba and Atemu were five they left the palace to go have some  
fun in the village. A party had been going on and Heba got separated from Atemu. Atemu had went crazy and even started asking people to help him find his lost mate. Heba, out of nowhere, walked up behind Atemu and tapped him on the shoulder. Atemu was relieved to have Heba next to him again. He was even shocked to realize that Heba hadn't even noticed Atemu had got away from  
him.

Jou, Ry, and Mal found a secret door in the kitchen used by the servants to get in and out of palace. Heba was able to get out of the palace and start his  
search for Atemu.

When Je vais dominer le monde found out the next day that his lovely Heba was missing, he asked the kingdom to help. He became mad, when no one listen to him or moved a finger to find Heba.

Before Je vais dominer le monde could even start looking himself, Heba had unfortunately found  
the portal he forgot to close after sending Atemu away. Je vais dominer le monde had kept the portal open in case he needed to get Atemu back. After he killed the King and Queen, he had a backup plan if Heba denied him marriage. Which would be to  
bring Atemu back and force the prince to marry him or Atemu would die.

It was at the end of the village and hidden well. The prince had got sensed some of Atemu's magic and followed, falling through the portal, which then closed after him. It reacted with Heba's strong magic.

Looking down, Yami saw Yugi fast asleep with a smile on his face. With a sigh, Yami looked out of the window and saw that the storm wasn't going to let up any time soon, so he put the book carefully down on the floor and joined his little sugar monster in the land of dreams. 

**Yamiyugi23: Hi every one, hope you liked the chapter!! I'll take any ideas you can give me for this story! Also, could you please give me ideas for the story or you'll have to wait another year for me to update until my plot bunnies come back.**

**Yami: DO you really think they would!! NO NO NO. So we will be waiting for another year, huh?**

**Yugi: Be nice Yami, and you don't even know about it…**

**Yamiyugi23: Thank you, also, please rate and review! ^-^**


	10. Power's start to show in fun times?

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.

Yamiyugi23: **Also, at the end of this month I will be going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while but I will be continuing with my stories when I get back so know that they haven't been abandoned!**

Yami and Yugi: Yeah!! Its great!! And here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy!!.

Yamiyugi23: By the way, this chapter isn't Betaed yet by my beta.

**Chapter 10**

Looking down, Yami saw Yugi fast asleep with a smile on his face. With a sigh, Yami looked out of the window and saw that the storm wasn't going to let up any time soon, so he put the book carefully down on the floor and joined his little sugar monster in the land of dreams.

**A few hours later:**

"Yami, Yami!" came a voice from a certain little sugar monster.

"Huh?" asked Yami, looking over, out of the window the storm was still going strong as it was only 10am in the morning still and they had gotten up at 8am.

"YAMI!" came Yugi's voice again, with a sigh, Yami sat up slowly to find Yugi sitting on his lap while looking at Yami with big eyes.

"What do you want Yugi?" Yami asked while he hoped that Yugi wouldn't move from his spot on his lap.

"I'm board! What can we do?" asked Yugi while tilting his head cutely to the side.

Luckily Yami had a box of games and stuff to do in cases like these.

"If you want, in the bedroom there's a large box with a load of stuff in there that we can play with if you want?" Yami suggested and Yugi jumped off of Yami's lap (much to Yami's relief) and came back while dragging a big cardboard box into the living room.

As Yami watched, Yugi dugg into the box and pulled out a deck of cards (cookies to anyone who can guess what these cards are before reading anymore!) and walked over to Yami and sat in his lap.

"Yami, what are these?" asked Yugi while looking at all the cards that had monsters and lots of different numbers on them.

"There called Duel Monsters," Yami explained with a smile on his face "When I was still alive I was given the title of 'King of Games'."

"You're dead?" Yugi asked in cute confusion.

"Yes but I'm now a Shingma, I help to protect people who have died and help them to pass on and such," Yami explained to Yugi.

"But then what happens to you?" asked Yugi, worried about his darkness happiness.

"I'm fine Yugi, I've got friends and I even have super powers," Yami said with a wink at Yugi. This made Yugi go into shock and then Yami had to spend half an hour explaining to Yugi EVERYTHING about Shingma powers.

"Please show me your super powers! Show me, show me!" Yugi chanted in excitement, he had learn from Rebecca the other day about super hero's and there powers.

With a smile, Yami picked the first card of the deck and looked at it, it was Kuribohs. Yami placed the card between two of his fingers and concentrate.

Yugi watched as Yami worked his Shingma powers on the card. Yugi watched on in shock as a SOLID Kuribohs.

"Its soooo cute!" Yugi squealed in happiness.

Yami then watched as Yugi danced, ran and just played together in the living room for the next couple of hours.

After a while, Yami felt his powers calling to him, turning to Yugi he said: "Yugi, I'm sorry to say that Keke (the Kuriboh's nickname) has to go back home."

"NO!" Yugi said with a pout and just as the time came for Keke to go, Yugi glowed brightly and when the time that Keke should have left them, much to the shock of Yami, Keke was still with them.

"H-h-h-how did you do that?" Yami asked in shock at what Yugi had been able to do, he hadn't been able to keep those duel monsters out more then six hours and yet here was Yugi who had made it possible for Keke to stay with them for as long as Keke wanted to.

"I just asked Keke and the magic if he could/ he wanted to stay with us and I was told that Keke could stay with use as long as he wanted too," Yugi answered with a smile as Keke landed himself onto of Yugi's head and made a little nest in Yugi's hair.

"Well what would you like to do now?" Yami asked with a smile at his cute little sugar monster's behavior.

"I want to go on this thing called a picnic and play those games outside and bring Keke with use and some of your friends," Yugi said while Keke made a sound of agreement.

"Errrrrrr, all right Yugi but you do know that there's a storm going on outside don't you?" Yami asked in confusion.

"I know but why can't we have a picnic in the house and there Shingma power's could bring them here with lots of food and……SUGAR!" Yugi said with a happy smile while Keke made an existed noise in agreement.

"Alright then, let me go and phone them up," Yami said with a smile.

Yami got up and left the room to phone his friends and make the arrangements. They would all be over latter that day as the company had to be closed early as all the work for the day had been done.

When Yami entered the room again, he found that Yugi was having a talk with Keke, he could only catch the last sentence in their talk.

"So Keke what Duel Monster's want to be with my darkness friends? And which duel monster should stay with my darkness like you are staying with me?"

**Alright, I need your help! Please tell me who should get which duel monster and there nickname, so in the end it will be like this:**

**Yugi – Kuribohs – Keke**

**Yami – duel monster's type – nickname**

**Jou – duel monster's type – nickname**

**Honda – duel monster's type – nickname**

**Seto – duel monster's type – nickname**

**Iris – duel monster's type - nickname**

**Rebecca – duel monster's type - nickname**

**And anyone else I have forgotten. I need this information before I can add the next chapter so to give you and me some time to think, I'll add the next chapter when I get back from holiday.**

**Yamiyugi23: Hi every one, hope you liked the chapter!! I'll take any ideas you can give me for this story! Also, could you please give me ideas for the story or you'll have to wait another year for me to update until my plot bunnies come back.**

**Yami: DO you really think they would!! NO NO NO. So we will be waiting for another year, huh?**

**Yugi: Be nice Yami, and you don't even know about it…**

**Yamiyugi23: Thank you, also, please rate and review! ^-^**


	11. The gang arrives and what about Anzu?

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.

Yami and Yugi: Yeah!! Its great!! And here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy!!.

Yamiyugi23: By the way, this chapter isn't Betaed yet by my beta as I have no idea where my Beta has gotten too.

**Chapter 11**

When Yami entered the room again, he found that Yugi was having a talk with Keke, he could only catch the last sentence in their talk.

"So Keke what Duel Monster's want to be with my darkness friends? And which duel monster should stay with my darkness like you are staying with me?"

"Keke!" replied Keke as he floated in front of the giggling Yugi.

"Come on Yugi, let's get everything put onto the table ready for everyone else," Yami said with a smile as he led Yugi into the kitchen with Keke floating behind him.

******Time skip*****

"Hey everyone, your all here," Yami said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Seto, Iris, Rebecca, Anzu, and Honda was all standing in the living room as they used their powers to get to Yami's house because of the storm….only they was staring at Yami who was starting to get a bit freaked out.

"Err, everyone what's wrong?" asked a nervous Yami.

"You're a ghost my Yami, me and Keke too! I think the kitchen also wanted to join in," answered Yugi as he came to stand next to Yami.

At the sight of Yami and Yugi everyone burst into laughter which as it had just died down had come back, full force.

There in the open door way was Jou, apparently he had followed a few minutes afterwards and had to gotten the wrong street so he had to walk in the storm until he reached Yami's house which he opened the door using his powers.

"Not a word, not a single word," Jou muttered as he caught the towel that Yami thrown at him.

"Before anything else I think you free should clean up," Iris said with a small smile.

"I know a quick way!" Yugi said while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Not being able to resist Yugi's cuteness, they let him and within a few seconds Yami, Yugi and Jou were all back to normal.

"Wow," Jou said for everyone.

"You haven't seen anything yet," smirked Yami making the others have a sense of dread in their stomachs, "Yugi why don't you introduce them to Keke?"

"Yayay! A great idea! I also know some other's that want to be with your friends as me and Keke are!" Yugi said happily and dragged them all to the living room where they sat down.

'Well at least their won't be any cracked skulls if anyone faints' Yami thought as he sat down only to find Yugi on his lap.

"keke!" Yugi called out loudly and then a ball of brown fluff flew out of the kitchen with a giant cookie in its mouth.

"Ke!" said Keke as he munched away on the giant cookie, which he soon finished of with a satisfied sigh from within Yugi's lap.

"Everyone meet Keke, Keke meet everyone!" Yugi said as Keke chirped in greeting.

"Wow, where do I get one of those things?" asked Jou who had come around from the shock first.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," Yugi said with a mischievous smile, "Alright everyone, you can come out now!"

A flash of light came and when everyone managed to blink out the after effects, their stood in the room was seven duel monsters.

There was Dark Magician, Baby Dragon, Cyber Commander, Blue Eyes White Dragon (who had srunk its self to fit in the room without destroying anything), Zorga (I can't find any pictures for Zorga so I don't know what it looks like so could someone send me a link for a picture of Zorga?) and Marie the Fallen One.

The Dark Magician went to Yami, bowed and then went and stood behind Yami as if protecting Yami.

The Baby Dragon bounced up and cuddled into Jou's lap where it happily got petted.

The Cyber Commander gave Honda an army salute and stood beside him.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon came to Seto and laid its head in Seto's lap and went to sleep.

Zorga came and stood besides Iris. While Marie the Fallen One stood next to Rebecca who introduced Marie the Fallen One to Teddy.

The Black Witch was the last to move, it walked to Anuz and without any warning teleported her away.

"What happened? Where's Anzu!" Honda asked in shock as everyone started looking around the house for Anzu, she couldn't have gone too far could she?

"Well Keke, it looks like our picnic's over," Yugi said as he and Rebecca went into the kitchen to get some sugar while everyone was busy.

**With Anzu and the Black Witch:**

"W-w-where am I?" Anzu asked the Black Witch as she looked around a dark room.

"Well well well, what do we have here then?" which got Anuz's attention.

Standing in the doorway was on tall male with his face and body covered with a robe.

'This man seemed to be the leader' thought Anzu.

"I-i-it l-l-looks like w-w-we've got c-c-c-company b-b-boss," stuttered a man where similar clothes to the boss.

'This one is the stuttering minion' Anzu thought.

"Never! I would of never of gussed that someone wouldn't want to have a tea party with us!" said the last man who was also dressed as the boss.

'The last one seems to be the sarcastic minion' Anzu thought but before she could do anything, the boss spoke.

"Well boys, what do you think we should do with her?"

**To Be Continued!**

**Cliff hanger, evil I know! **

**Sorry for takeing so long to update but college is hard work!**

**So who pick out of these you want to happen to Anzu and the most popular one wins!**

**The options for Anzu are:**

**She dies**

**She joins the bad guys and tries to get Yami**

**I write her out and just say that they find her but she's gotten shipped to another branch of the company.**

**And also, the duel monster's and their partners are:**

**Honda – Cyber Commander - CC**

**Yami - Dark Magician – Mahad(sp?)**

**Jou – Baby Dragon - BD**

**Seto - Blue Eyes White Dragon - Kisa.(sp?)**

**  
Rebecca - Marie the Fallen One – Marie**

**Anzu/Tea – Dark Witch - DW**


	12. Anzu is found and what's about Yugi?

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.

Yami and Yugi: Yeah!! Its great!! And here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy!!.

Yamiyugi23: By the way, this chapter isn't Betaed yet by my beta as I have no idea where my Beta has gotten too. My Beta has disappeared now for a couple of months so I don't think I have a Beta for this fic anymore! Sorry!

**Chapter 12**

**And you all voted for Anzu to die! Or I think you did as you said you didn't really care about Anzu?**

**Also, this chapter was really hard to write! So don't yell at me for it being short or anything! Also, ideas PLEASE or I'm going to be updating this fic even rare then I do!**

"Well boys, what do you think we should do with her?" the boss said with a grin that mad Anzu feel like these next moments would be her last.

"M-m-make her w-w-watch that B-B-B-B-Bambi movie?" the stuttering minion asked getting weird looks from his boss and fellow minion he explained: "That Bambi movie is damn scary alright."

"I don't think so," the boss said with a glare at his stuttering minion.

"Hey I know, why don't we feed her to our duel monsters? I bet that their hungry after all," the sarcastic minion.

The boss looked at his the sarcastic minion in surprise "You know that's actually a good idea?"

"Thank you so much boss!" the sarcastic minion said proudly while the stuttering minion glared at him.

Then all that could be heard was the pain ranching screaming of Anzu as the duel monsters cut into her flesh.

*****With the Yugioh gang*****

"Where the hell is she!" Honda asked in shock as he looked around the room as if Anzu would suddenly pop up and shot 'surprise!' as if it had been some sort of joke.

"The bad people have her now," Yugi whispered softly as he kilned to Yami with one had and cuddled with Keke with his other hand.

Hearing what Yugi had said, Yami knelt down to Yugi's height and asked "Yugi, what do you mean? Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes…" Yugi answered as he looked around and noticed that the others had stopped what they was doing and listening too.

"Yugi, where is Anzu?" Yami asked softly.

"The bad men have her…" Yugi said and looking around the room he saw the other's expressions "If you want me too I could send Keke out to see where Anzu is?"

"Thank you Yugi," Yami said with a smile as they watched Yugi send Keke off.

"Well if Anzu is dead at least she won't be trying to chat up Yami anymore," Honda said with a shrug.

*****With Keke and Keke's POV*****

'Wow, these human's really did a number on that Anzu girl' I thought as I nudged the human girl to see if she was alive, she wasn't.

I hoped my little master wouldn't have to much of a shock when he sees this dead body but he did ask me to bring her back no matter what the state she's in.

Oh well it sounds like someone is coming towards this cell, I need to go.

Picking up the female human I use my shadow powers to return to my master just as I hear someone entering the cell.

*****With the Yugioh gang again and back in the normal POV*****

Iris' and Rebecca's screams could be heard from the lounge so the guys ran out to see what was wrong.

"Ir, Beck, what's- shit," Jou said as he ran into the lounge first with the others behind him.

"Jou what's going on here?" Honda asked his friend but all questions died when they saw what had made Iris and Rebecca scream.

Their on the floor was Anzu's badly mangled body, Anzu was dead.

"Iris, Rebecca, could you please take Yugi out to the shops and get…something?" Yami asked not really wanting Yugi to see the dead body of Anzu and the storm had quieted down to a light drizzle.

"A-a-alright Yami," Iris said as she gathered her things while Yugi and Rebecca did the same for their stuff and left the house.

"So what should we do with the body?" Jou asked as he got a stick out of nowhere and started to poke Anzu's dead body.

"Mutt don't poke the body," Seto said as he flicked though his phone and found the number he was looking for. Seto stepped out of the room and dealt with his call.

"It looks like Seto's got that all sorted out," Honda said as they heard the words 'collect' and 'dead' over the phone.

"Well I guess it's for the better anyway, she would of gotten in the way anyway and what about _that problem_ you have Yami?" Jou asked getting up from Anzu's corpse.

"The letters have been getting worse ever since Yugi has arrived…some of them have even said that they would kidnap and kill Yugi if I didn't kill him myself," Yami said, not looking at either Honda or Jou.

"Well just ignore them Yami, we have increased the security around your house, there's no way that anyone could get in to kidnap Yugi or anything unless they was one of us!" Honda said happily.

"Don't say that pointy head," Seto said with a glare as he came back into the room as he finished his phone call.

"The other Soul Reaper's to pick the body up?" Yami asked as they moved out of the room that Anzu's body was in.

"Yeah they should be here in a bit to pick up the body," Seto said as he followed Yami, Jou and Honda into the kitchen.

*****An hour later or so*****

"Well now that Anzu's body is gone we can-"Seto said but was interrupted by Yami's house phone ringing.

With some confusion (no one phone's Yami's house only his mobile) Yami walked over to the phone and picked it up "He-"

"YAMI, YUGI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" came the panicked voice of Iris down the phone making Yami drop the phone in shock.

"Crap, I forgot outside the house!" Jou said in defeat.

"They're going to do what they said," Yami said as he slid down the wall and hid his face in his hands.

"Who do what Yami?" Seto asked softly as he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"They're going to do what they said they would in the letters," Yami answered softly.

"What did they say?" Seto asked, at this point of time ignoring the part where Yami hadn't told him that he had been getting threatening letters.

Looking up at his boss/friend Yami answered "They would kidnap him, which they have just done, and kill him. Yugi's going to die!"

**To Be Continued! Cliff hanger, evil I know! But this chapter was REALLY hard to write!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but college is hard work! Plus this fic is a hard one to write so don't kill me!**

**Are they going to get Yugi back, alive? Tell me what you want to happen! I don't even know what's going to happen!!! **

**Have pity on this poor authoress!**

**And also, the duel monster's and their partners are:**

**Honda – Cyber Commander - CC**

**Yami - Dark Magician – Mahad(sp?)**

**Jou – Baby Dragon - BD**

**Seto - Blue Eyes White Dragon - Kisa.(sp?)  
Rebecca - Marie the Fallen One – Marie**

**Anzu/Tea – Dark Witch - DW**


	13. The Finale or could their be a sequel?

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.

Yami and Yugi: Yeah!! Its great!! And here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy!!.

**Chapter 13**

**Ok, I know that your all going to kill me for doing this but I just keep seeing this in my mind's eye like and it won't shut up until I write the Ra damn thing! So please don't hate me!**

Looking up at his boss/friend Yami answered "They would kidnap him, which they have just done, and kill him. Yugi's going to die!"

"Heba's going to die!" Yami said as tears slowly ran down his face.

"Yami what do you mean? Who's Heba?" Seto asked.

"Yugi's true name…we lived in Egypt when Pharaoh's ruled the land and the legend on the Yamis and Hirkia's where true, but we got-" Yami trailed off as he remembered what had happened to him when he had gotten kidnapped.

"Got what Yami? Talk to us," Seto said as the Jou and Honda knelt down next to them.

"I must go and save Heba, my Hikria, he is waiting for me to come for him but how, Yami's can't sense their other half's like Hikrias' can," Yami said as his tear's increased.

"Your highness how is it that your remembering?" came a deep voice from behind them all.

"What the hell!" Jou said as he jumped and what he saw almost made him faint. Their standing in front of them was the Dark Magician (same one from earlier) but he wasn't wearing his normal battle armour but was wearing an Egyptian priest's outfit.

"Mahad? Is that really you?" Yami asked in shock.

"Yes my human name from when I was alive is Mahad, now tell me _Yami_ are you truly who you are? How can you remember, the accident with the portal shou-"

"Mahad please tell me what's going on, I seem to have all of these memories coming back to me but I don't know if their true or what," Yami said as he tried to pull himself together.

"Very well…Atemu, the power's of the portal has failed and you are now gaining your memories back from your past," Mahad said as his staff glowed softly and Yami/Atemu found that some of his pain had gone.

"Wait a minute! Do you mean that this all has to do with Yami's past life?" Seto said shocked as to him it seemed like something out of an anime TV show.

"Whoever said past life?" Mahad asked (beat you wasn't expecting that! *grins evilly*) "You have been getting reports of a robed man comiting crimes ever since He- I mean Yugi shown up?"

"Yes…" Jou said as he remembered what Seto had told them all on Yami's first day out of the office…which to Jou it seemed like years ago though in real time it was only a month ago.

"Then it seems _he_ is back and Atemu will be needed to save our planet," Mahad said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean that Yami has been alive though thousands of years because of some weird portal and who's this bad guy?" Honda asked as he tried to get all the facts straight.

"It is simple, you know the 'In the arms of angel's' lengend?" getting a nod off the three human's Mahad continued "That legend really did happen and we are living the last part of the legend."

"Wait so you mean to say that the legend is true and that Yami is Atemu and Yugi is Heba!" Seto asked in shock as everything seemed to fit into place. How Yami seemed to of just shown up, how he was beaten up, how he had become a soul reaper without pasting the test and how he and Yugi had just bonded.

"Correct human, myself and the other shadow creature's have appeared in front of you as we can tell that the final battle in approaching, we will guide you in finding Heba's location but after that you are on your own," Mahad said with a stern look.

"Well now that we know everything we can go and save Yugi! But aren't we forgetting some important things?" Jou asked shocking everyone.

"Jou, are you thinking?" Honda asked in mock shock getting a small laugh out of Yami (so Jou didn't fight back).

"Well who has Yugi, where is Yugi being held, how will we defeat this enemy and just WHO are we fighting against?" Jou asked.

"His name is 'Je vais domineer le monde' meaning 'I will rule the world', he followed Atemu and Heba though the portal to this time," Mahad said.

"Wow, self-centred much?" Jou asked in amusement.

Ignoring Jou, Mahad continued: "Myself or the other shadow creature's don't know where his holding Heba or how you are suppose to defeat Je vais domineer le monde but we do know how to get you there."

With a nod of his head, Yami pulled himself together, stood up and walked out of the room and into his bedroom with a determined look in his eyes.

"Please don't tell me that his thinking of going after this Je vais domineer le monde person?" Seto asked as he almost face palmed himself.

"Alright then I won't," Mahad said with a smirk which gained him one powerful Seto Kaiba glare….which would have worked if Mahad was alive.

"We have to go with him! We're his friends, we can't let him go off by himself and play knight in shining armour!" Honda said as he stood up and began to pass the length of the hallway.

"I'm sorry but it is only possible to transport one person at a time," Mahad said with a sad look.

"That won't matter Mahad," came Yami's voice.

Looking at where Yami's voice came from they saw Yami prepped for full battle but he also had an odd little device in his hand.

"Yami you're not going to really use it are you!" Seto asked in shock as he spotted the odd little device that Yami had in his hand.

"Yes I am, I have a feeling that if I don't do this as if it is a high level mission then Yugi will die along with lots of other people," Yami said.

"But to play with time!" Seto said as he tried to reason with Yami.

"What are you talking about Seto?" Honda asked in confusion.

"That odd little device that Yami has in his hands can control time, his planning to use it to make us stay here while he goes off and fights!" Seto said with a glare at Yami.

"What! Yami you can't –"

But it was too late; Yami had put Seto, Honda and Jou into a time warp so they couldn't join the battle.

"I'm sorry but this has to be done," Yami said and with that he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Seto yelled as Yami disappeared.

After that they all sat their knowing that they couldn't do anything to help their friends. Well that was until Jou had another idea that is.

"Hey if it's just us three in this time thing then why can't Iris and Rebecca go and help Yami and Yugi?" Jou asked making Honda and Seto stare at him in shock.

"Jou you're great!" Seto cried out happily then he kissed Jou passionately on the lips and began to phone Irirs' or Rebecca's phone (whichever one would pick up first).

*****Time skip to after the big battle and when the boys meet up with the girls*****

"Iris! Rebecca!" came Honda's voice but neither female looked at them. They just stared ahead at the rumble that was the building where the final battle took place.

"What the hell happened here and where's Yami and Yugi?" Jou asked as they came to stand next to Iris and Rebecca.

"Their gone…" Iris said in a soft whisperer.

"Gone where Iris?" Seto asked as he knelt down and looked her in the eye.

"It's just like the second half of the legend…" Rebecca answered with a lone tear falling down her check, "We found out about it from Je vais domineer le monde when he and Yami was fighting."

"There's a second half of the legend?" Honda asked as he felt dread start to build up within him.

"Yes and it came true," Iris said as she and Rebecca hugged for comfort.

"What happened?" Jou asked, starting to get really worried.

"Just like the second half of the legend said," Iris said softly "Once the Yami has saved the Hikria they will go back to Egypt…"

"You mean that their gone then?" Seto asked as he, Jou and Honda fell to the floor.

"Yes, they've gone back to ancient Egypt."

**The End!!**

**Yayay! I completed this fic! Did you know that this fic was the very first one that I ever wrote? My baby is all grown up and completed!**

**But anyway, does anyone want to threat to kill me and feed my muse to make me write a sequel where they go back in time and meet up with Yami/Atemu and Yugi/Heba who still have their memories of the future?**


End file.
